Como amor de hada
by kamibb
Summary: "Si por amar me metiera en problemas, ¿Querría dejar de hacerlo?"  AU,USUK
1. Prólogo

Hey~ ;) Pues vale, este es el primer fic que publico en FF. Es un Au ubicado en la epoca de independencia, y mas o menos la historia va para largo xd, ya voy en la cuarta parte del primer cap, y bueno, este es un fic que se me ocurrio hace mucho y ya tenia la idea armada en mi cabeza, y recien ahora tengo los cojones para publicarla, espero no estar cometiendo una idiotes xd.

* * *

><p>PRÓLOGO<p>

_Julieta:  
>¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿De dónde vienes?<br>Altas son las murallas y difíciles  
>y sabiendo quién eres, si te encuentran<br>en este sitio te darán la muerte_

_Romeo:_  
><em>Con alas del amor pasé estos muros<em>  
><em>al amor no hay obstáculos de piedra<em>  
><em>y lo que puede amor, amor lo intenta<em>  
><em>No pueden detenerme tus parientes<em>

_ Romeo y Julieta, William Shakespeare._

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que supe de esa historia. La tragedia romántica de aquellos jóvenes que por el odio de sus familias no podían estar juntos.

Corría el año 1761, yo me había echado sobre la alfombra a los pies de mi madre en el gran salón de nuestra imponente mansión inglesa. Ella estaba cómodamente sentada con las piernas cruzadas, enfundada en uno de esos elegantes y pomposos vestidos destinados a los nobles.  
>Sostenía una taza de té caro en la mano izquierda que se llevaba con delicadeza a la boca de vez en cuando, mientras que con la derecha se dedicaba a dar vueltas las páginas del libro que reposaba en su regazo.<br>Su autor era Shakespeare, un escritor inglés ya difunto, famoso en esa época cuyas obras eran muy solicitadas por ricos e intelectuales.

El libro que sostenía ella estaba forrado en fino cuero rojo, importado de una de nuestras colonias en América del Norte.  
>Cuando lo levantó para recoger un panecillo de la mesa pude ver que en su cubierta delantera tanto el autor como el titulo se hallaban escritos en un bello color dorado, mientras que la parte trasera se encontraba vacía, sin ninguna escritura de ningún tipo.<br>Las páginas eran de un acogedor blanco amarillento y las letras eran lo suficientemente grandes como para ser leídas con facilidad. Pero también eran lo bastantemente pequeñas como para no llenar páginas de más.  
>A pesar de la pequeña abolladura que tenía en el inferior, probablemente producida durante la única vez que fue puesto en un estante, podía decirse que el libro estaba como nuevo.<br>Mi madre volvió a sentarse y no pude seguir viéndolo.

Pase mi mano por las hebras de la alfombra, aburrido. Era una linda alfombra. Tanto como el resto de la sala, por lo que combinaba a la perfección. El sofá en el que se encontraba mi madre y el tapiz en el que estaba yo habían sido confeccionados con los mejores tejidos que se podía encontrar en el mercado. Traídos directamente de la India. Los estantes de madera fina estaban repletos de libros y cubrían paredes enteras y una gran lámpara de cristal colgaba del techo. Pequeños y grandes objetos decoraban cada centímetro de la sala, pero cuidando de no romper el ambiente de serenidad que esta generaba.

Cada rincón de nuestra casa parecía querer resaltar nuestro nivel económico y social.

Mire nuevamente a mi madre y esperé pacientemente a que terminara su té, entonces ella llamaría a una de las criadas para ordenar que le sirviera más y yo podría hacerle la pregunta que me rondaba en la cabeza.  
>No me atrevía a interrumpir su lectura.<p>

-Madre.

-¿Qué quieres, Arthur?– Me preguntó con monotonía. Ella siempre usaba ese tono al hablar conmigo, pues yo le aburría, y eso era sabido por todos. Aun así nunca dejaba de esforzarme para ganar su cariño.

-¿De que trata lo que estás leyendo?- Inquirí con mi voz aniñada, propia de un niño pequeño.

-Es una novela romántica, Arthur. Cuenta sobre dos personas cuyo amor está prohibido.

-Oh...-Dije, extrañado- Y si no pueden estar juntos, ¿No les resultaría más fácil dejar de amarse?- Ella me ignoró y retomó su lectura.

Y sé que nunca olvidaré esta conversación. Los niños son tan ingenuos. Como han vivido poco no les es difícil encontrar soluciones obvias a problemas complicados. Ojalá la vida fuera tan sencilla como creía que era cuando tenía cuatro años.  
>Sería maravilloso poder de amar cuando uno lo deseara, eso le habría salvado la vida a mucha gente, real y ficticia.<p>

Cuando pasó algo de tiempo y sabia más sobre el tema, gracias a los numerosos libros románticos que poseíamos, me hice una pregunta a mí mismo;

Si por amar me metiera en problemas, ¿Querría dejar de hacerlo?

Claro, no lo supe responder.

Hoy, años después me hago la misma pregunta y no lo tengo que pensar siquiera, ya que la respuesta llega sola a mi mente.

Preferiría morir antes de dejar de amarlo.

En fin, ya basta de este extenso prologo que utilicé para abrir paso a la verdadera historia.  
>Tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿Te gustaría escucharla?<br>Te advierto que no es la alegre historia de dos personas que se enamoran, se casan y tienen hijos. En mi relato abundan más las lágrimas que las risas y cierto parecido guarda con el libro que mi madre solía leer cuando yo era un niño, aunque a la vez es muy distinto, como podrás apreciar más adelante.

Si aún estas interesado en que te la cuente, te invito a dar vuelta la página.

...

* * *

><p>Se agradecen los review ;)<p> 


	2. Capítulo 1: No es como Londres

Bueno, este es el primer cap del fic. Es un au, por lo que me e permitido hacer un par de cambios menores e inventar varios personajes. He hecho esta historia lo mas realista posible de acuerdo con la epoca, he investigado y visto un par de peliculas para poder ambientarme, por lo que todo lo que les paresca extraño será explicado mas adelante. Esto está ubicado en un pueblo totalmente inventado por mí, está a un par de horas de una de las trece colonias de america, de virginia para ser mas exacto.

Les dejo leer, espero que lo disfruten :3

* * *

><p>1<p>

_02/05/1768_

Vio a su padre antes de bajar del barco e inmediatamente corrió hacia él, empujando a gran parte de la tripulación a su paso. Los tablones de madera retumbaban bajo sus pies. Ignoró los reclamos a su espalda y continuó la carrera. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ver al mayor como para preocuparse por unos extraños. Su hermano tras él se tambaleaba tratando de cargar la media docena de maletas que portaba, mientras se disculpaba con los pasajeros heridos por el arrebato del menor.

-¡Maldición, Arthur! ¡No te comportes como un niño!- Le gritó, pero el chico no le escuchó. Toda su atención se centraba en ese hombre de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos verdes. Ese hombre que no veía desde su última visita, hace ya cuatro años.

Y es que, incluso para una familia influyente y poderosa como la suya, era difícil encontrar pasajes para las colonias americanas.

Su padre lo encerró en un abrazo, que el devolvió con emoción y muchos en el puerto los observaron, ya que esas muestras de afecto entre padre e hijo no eran habituales. Sin embargo el padre de Arthur era de todo menos tradicional.  
>El mayor se separó de él para recibir a su otro hijo y ayudarlo con el equipaje que le pertenecía a Arthur, ya que este al parecer estaba más interesado en hablarle al aire que en sus cosas.<p>

Ian sacudió la cabeza al verlo, preocupado por la salud mental del menor de sus hijos, pero el otro castaño ni se inmutó, acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su querido hermano menor.

-He tenido un extraño presentimiento cuando nos bajamos del barco, Arthur.- dijo la pequeña hada azul que revoloteaba sobre el hombro derecho del niño.

-¿Un mal augurio?- preguntó a su amiga.

El hada no despegó su mirada de los ojos verdes de su compañero, quien la miraba con intriga. Abrió la boca para responder, cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-Oye, ¿Te pasa algo?- Arthur escuchó que le decían. Giró la cabeza y frente a él vio a un chico de su edad, aunque varias pulgadas más alto. Por su desordenada forma de hablar y su extraño acento pudo deducir que había estado toda su vida en suelo norteamericano.

-Claro que no.- respondió agresivamente, molesto tanto por la interrupción como por su modo de hablar.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te duele la cabeza? Hablar solo no me parece muy normal.- dijo, mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre la frente del rubio, quien la aparto de un manotazo.

-¡Quita tu mano!- le gritó, enrojeciendo de ira. El americano se sorprendió al notar lo fácil que era hacerlo enojar. Y tan tranquilo que se veía...

-¡Oye! ¡No me trate así, solo quería ayudar!

A pesar de que ahora todos los miraban por haber comenzado a gritar, continuaron su discusión.

-¡No quiero tu mugrosa ayuda! -decía Arthur- ¡Déjame en paz!

-¡No puedo hacer eso, soy un héroe!- exclamó, y Arthur lo miro extrañado.

-Lo diré de otra forma. – dijo el inglés, una vez más calmado, para luego levantar su mano izquierda y enseñarle el dedo del medio. Dio la vuelta para ir con su padre, girando la cabeza un par de veces para comprobar que el americano irritante no lo seguía, pero este ya se había ido.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero también de cansancio. El viaje en barco había sido largo y tedioso, sumando el aburrimiento y el tener que soportar durante todo el camino a su rival de toda la vida, un francés demasiado pervertido para su corta edad. Por suerte Francis se había bajado del barco cuando pasaron por Canadá. Arthur sonrió perversamente al imaginar a su enemigo congelándose por las bajas temperaturas que era sabido que habían en ese país.

Ian vio regresar a su hijo y soltó una pequeña risa. Había presenciado toda la pelea de Arthur con el otro chico y lo había considerado extrañamente divertido.

-Sabía que se llevarían bien. – dijo con alegre sarcasmo y para sí mismo, aunque ligeramente molesto por la pequeña grosería que su hijo había hecho. Alguien tan joven no debería conocer ese tipo de gestos. Ignoró la mirada de Oliver, quien comenzaba a creer que la manía de su hermano de hablar solo la había heredado de su padre, y le pasó una maleta a Arthur - ¿Vamos? ¿O prefieres seguir platicando con tus ilusiones?- preguntó en broma. Su hijo asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar otra discusión. Solo quería ir a casa de su padre y descansar.

Siguió a su padre a través de aquel gentío hasta que finalmente lograron salir del muelle. Se dio vuelta por última vez para, como casi todo niño del mundo, despedirse del barco que lo había llevado hasta América y al cual ya no vería hasta dentro de cuatro meses más.

*.*.*.*.*.*

**02/05/1768**

**Adivina qué, diario; al fin llegué a América. No recordaba lo extraño que es el pueblo de mi Padre. Casi todas las calles son de tierra y al parecer tendré suerte si veo un par de carretas a la semana. Es tan diferente a mi amado Londres.  
>La casa de mi padre tiene dos pisos, no está mal, pero es mucho más pequeña que mi casa en Inglaterra. Me dio la habitación de siempre, en el segundo piso.<strong>

**Ahora quedan solo ocho días para mi cumpleaños. Probablemente debería estar más emocionado por eso. **

**Es tarde ya. Mi padre quiso hacernos una bienvenida con mucha comida en su casa. Estoy cansado, creo que iré a dormir. **

*.*.*.*.*.*

Arthur cerró el diario, mirándolo con ternura. Aunque era de diseño bastante simple, el niño le tenía mucho aprecio; había sido un regalo de Mary, la sirvienta que lo había criado desde bebé, cuando aprendió a escribir. Arthur acaricio la portada con cariño, rememorando ese momento.

_-Yo no estaré siempre contigo, Artie- le dijo la anciana dulcemente_- _y no es bueno que guardes tus pensamientos para ti solo todo el tiempo. Por eso, toma, te regalo este diario que compré especialmente para ti, escribe en él tus sentimientos y, bueno, todo lo que quieras –río_- _escóndelo bien, que nadie lo vea y si alguien lo hace, que sea de confianza. Seguro que cuando más adelante leas en él tus acciones del pasado, te sacas algunas risas. – la mujer le acarició el cabello y luego se marchó._

Arthur había seguido bien esos consejos, nunca se lo había enseñado a nadie, y aunque no escribiera todos los días, ni mucho menos, solía anotar cada ocasión importante justo después de que sucediera.

Arthur lo escondió bajo el colchón de la cama que le había asignado su padre, y apagó la vela con un soplo.

*.*.*.*.*.*

03/05/1768

-Come un poco de esto, Arthur.- dijo su hermano, pasándole un pan con mantequilla. Ambos estaban sentados frente a la mesa de la cocina- No puedes alimentarte tan poco, te volverás aún más delgado y desaparecerás. ¿No quieres crecer fuerte como yo y Papá? Ni siquiera has probado la leche...-

Oliver era el mayor de cinco hermanos, siendo Arthur el penúltimo. Todos eran de la misma madre pero solo cuatro compartían padre. Oliver, a diferencia de Arthur, se llevaba bien con todos, pero él era su hermano favorito y lo cuidó desde pequeño. Es por eso que si alguien le preguntara por su figura paterna elegiría a Oliver sobre su Padre.

-No creo que sea posible desaparecer.- murmuró Arthur cogiendo el pan que le tendía su hermano y dándole una mascada. No probaría la leche, había sido invadida por una de sus amigas, Verde.

Comieron en silencio, paseando la mirada por la sala o simplemente concentrándose en su desayuno.

-¿Sabes donde ha ido Papá?- preguntó Arthur al cabo de un rato.

-A la ciudad.- Respondió Oliver, mirando brevemente como el sirviente de su padre levantaba los platos para lavarlos en la fuente de la cocina.- De todas maneras supongo que llegará pronto; partió hace bastante.-

-Que descortés de su parte irse el primer día que llegamos, vine aquí por el.- dijo Arthur con un pequeño puchero.- Me hubiese gustado acompañarlo.- susurró.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y Oliver se levantó, diciéndole a Arthur que si quería ir con Papá la próxima vez a la ciudad solo tenía que pedírselo, que de seguro aceptaba. Abrió la puerta de entrada y en esta apareció su padre con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, Arthur.- le saludó el mayor una vez adentro, los tres miembros de la familia se habían sentado en los sillones de la sala.- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, Papá. Había olvidado lo tranquilo que era este lugar.

-Me alegro.- respondió con sinceridad, y luego le habló a sus dos hijos.- ¿Desean hacer algo hoy? ¿O prefieren descansar?

Oliver dijo que quería reconocer el pueblo, por lo que salió de la casa siendo seguido por Ian. Arthur, por su parte, decidió quedarse en su habitación, no tenía ganas de salir por ahora y aún tenía que desempacar.  
>Subió a su cuarto y abrió una de sus maletas, la que contenía la ropa. Ayer habían llegado bastante tarde y no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada, aparte de escribir en su diario.<p>

Guardó la ropa en el armario, clasificándola y doblándola perfectamente, no le gustaba el desorden. Abrió la segunda maleta, dejando rápidamente los libros que había en ella en una mesita al lado de la cama. Tenía que pedirle a su padre que instalara una repisa. Tomó la tercera maleta, bastante más pequeña que el resto, y Arthur la reconoció de inmediato; en ella estaban los regalos de parte de su familia, que él tenía que abrir el día de su cumpleaños, en tan solo siete días más.

Ese era uno de los motivos de su visita a América; planeaba pasar su cumpleaños en casa de su padre, como hacía cada dos años desde que el mayor decidió dejar Inglaterra. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, ya que su padre había dicho que Arthur ya estaba mayor como para disfrutar más de su estadía en América y había insistido en que se quedara unos meses de más. Arthur no puso objeciones, le agradaba el pueblo de su padre por su tranquilidad y hermosos paisajes, aun cuando en ninguno de sus viajes anteriores había tenido la oportunidad de pasear por las calles por más de un par de horas.

Arthur dejó la maleta de regalos a un lado sin abrirla y continuó desempacando. Cuando todo estuvo terminado tomó uno de los libros de la mesita y comenzó a leer, dejándolo solo para ir a almorzar y a cenar. Antes de que se diese cuenta, ya era de noche nuevamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*

04/05/1768

Estaban desayunando al día siguiente cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Como ni su padre ni su hermano estaban en condición de recibir a nadie, debido a la gran resaca que se habían ganado la noche anterior en la taberna, Arthur fue a responder.

El chico abrió la puerta y frente a él aparecieron dos niñas gemelas, castañas y guapas, apenas menores que él, si es que no eran de la misma edad. Llevaban un carrito cada una que cargaba botellas de leche.

Las niñitas miraron a Arthur con una mezcla de curiosidad y algo más que el niño no supo identificar. No le gustó esa mirada. Una de las niñas le susurró algo a su hermana en el oído sin dejar de observar a Arthur y la otra asintió levemente con la cabeza. _Qué maleducadas._ Pensó el niño.

-Disculpe, señor Inglés,-dijo una de las gemelas tímidamente- hemos venido a dejarle leche al señor Kirkland. ¿Sería tan amable de pedirle que viniera?

-A...ah?-Arthur se desconcertó; ¿_Señor_? Si tenían su misma edad...- Uh... esperen un momento.

Su padre fue a recibir a las niñas con evidente mal genio, que fue desapareciendo a medida que se acercaba más a la puerta. Arthur escuchó la conversación, el mayor recibió las botellas, pagándolas, mientras ellas le explicaban, casi al unísono, que la camioneta de su padre se había estropeado y las habían mandado a ellas a repartir la leche. Ian se despidió de ellas con cariño y volvió al comedor.

-Son bastante guapas las gemelas McCoy, ¿No es así Arthur? Son apenas un año menor que tú. Sus padres tienen una granja a unas cuantas calles, podrías ir más tarde.

Arthur se sentó en el sillón, dejando claro, inconscientemente, que no planeaba salir aún. Su padre lo miró con reproche.

-Vamos, has pasado todos estos días en casa, ¿Por qué no vas a pasear un rato? Este lugar es muy tranquilo y la gente es amable, por lo que no hay peligro de que te pierdas.

Arthur se levantó, intentando no poner mala cara. Tenía que darle la razón a su padre, pero no quería salir; ¿Y si todos los habitantes del pueblo eran como el niño irritante con el que habló en el puerto? ¿Y si todos lo miraban como las niñas que lo llamaron Señor?

Arthur abrió la puerta, cerrando los ojos ante el aire limpio de afuera; cuando le abrió la puerta a las gemelas no lo había notado, pero este lugar olía mucho mejor que las transitadas calles de Londres.

Salió a la calle y hacía calor; estaban en verano después de todo. Él no estaba acostumbrado al calor, incluso en verano en Londres él pasaba todo el tiempo dentro de casa. El sol lo golpeaba directamente a la cara y le costaba ver. Decidió entonces buscar algo con lo que cubrirse, por lo que estuvo bastante complacido al vislumbrar una plaza en la calle paralela de la que se encontraba él. No había las suficientes casas como para bloquear la visión de las calles cercanas.

Caminó hacia la derecha, para pasar por la calle en lugar de cruzar por entremedio de las casas, maravillado por el sonido que hacía la gravilla bajo sus zapatos cada vez que daba un paso.

Siguió por el camino, ahora girando hacia la izquierda. El calor se le estaba volviendo insoportable y sus brazos desnudos comenzaban a escocer. Llegó a la plaza y corrió a esconderse bajo un árbol. La plaza era muy verde, contrastando con lo terroso que era el pueblo en general. Demasiado para ser un pueblo pesquero.

Se sentó a los pies del árbol, sonriendo inconscientemente al ver como las grandes ramas repletas de hojas lo protegían del sol. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la brisa y el aroma a naturaleza, apenas afectado por las grandes cantidades de pescado que se comercializaba en el pueblo. Abrió los ojos de pronto, sintiendo como una hoja caía sobre su cara. Levantó la cabeza y vio que una de las ramas estaba siendo agitada por un chico encaramado en ella, a punto de caerse y con la torpeza de quien acaba de despertar de una siesta.

Arthur se paró del suelo y el chico cayó del árbol, levantándose rápidamente tratando de conservar la dignidad, para luego reir estruendosamente. Se giró para ver a Arthur y puso una divertida cara de sorpresa.

-¡Oye, tu eres el inglés, el hijo de Ian!- dijo, casi a gritos, disgustando enormemente a Arthur al reconocer al chico molesto del puerto. Además, ¿Quién se creía que era esta persona para tratar a su padre de manera tan familiar?

-Maldición, tú de nuevo...- murmuró, viendo como el otro hacía un puchero.

-Oh, vamos Arthur, ¿Cómo no estarías encantado de verme? La gente me adora, soy un héroe.

-Ya, lo mencionaste antes.- dijo rodando los ojos, cuando de pronto reparó en algo- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Tu padre ha hablado mucho de ti estas semanas: "_Mis hijos llegaran pronto"_, _"Sean amables con ellos, no están acostumbrados a este tipo de lugares", "Arthur estará de cumpleaños en unos días" _y la lista sigue– nombró divertido, aunque no pudo afirmar si al otro chico le había divertido o molestado la imitación de su padre. Estuvieron unos momentos sin decir nada, pero al chico americano no le gustaban los silencios- Entonces... ¿Cuántos años cumples? No te ves menor que yo.

-¿Te interesa?- preguntó Arthur, arisco.

-Eh...sí. Por algo pregunto.- Arthur tuvo que reconocer que se estaba comportando de una manera maleducada, y suspiró.

-Cumplo doce el diez de mayo.- recitó de memoria, y el americano abrió grande los ojos.

-¡Tienes mi misma edad! Ian no mentía. Yo cumplo los doce el siete de julio, planeo hacer una fiesta.-mencionó con una gran sonrisa, que desapareció por un segundo al recordar algo; debía llegar rápido a su casa.

-Bueno Artie...

-Es Arthur- corrigió.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana.- dijo agitando su mano en señal de despedida y alejándose.- Oh, casi lo olvido; soy Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. Más te vale no olvidarlo.- dijo con una risa. Dicho esto, partió a correr, dejando a Arthur solo en el parque.

*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

><p>Espero que les hubiera gustado ^.^<p>

Le gustó a alguien? Debería continuarla?

Los reviews son muy agradecidos 3


End file.
